Purely Physical
by Elli Cole
Summary: [KakSakSai] 'What do you say we embark on something totally different... an experiment of some sort' He grinded himself against her and let her feel the growing bulge straining inside his pants. 'Purely physical.'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Purely Physical

**Author: **Elli Cole

**Rating: **M—no squealing now.

**Pairings: **Sai x Sakura, Kakashi x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. It all belongs to that person over there... -points at person sitting over _there- _I forgot who that is.

**Summary: **Sakura wanted an emotional relationship out of Sai but he just doesn't think he can handle it. So he thinks for an alternative: Purely physical. And what if Kakashi-sensei had other interests for Sakura as well? This isn't going to bode well.

**Sequel to: **Fragments of Ink

**Chapter One**

_Ramen is Kinky_

It had been a fortnight since they have last seen each other. He had been avoiding her purposely and had every bit of conscience not to get her hopes up. He had taken his time attending the trainings Kakashi-sensei had scheduled—since he came late every time—and hid from her in the darkest parts of the forest until Kakashi called him.

He would watch her from afar as she stood at the bridge alone, contemplating and thinking whilst Naruto sparred with an unsuspecting tree, its trunk oozed with thick red essence. He shook his head and rested himself on a strong branch, one of his legs dangled on the side. 'Pathetic,' he thought as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of musk and wood.

The sun's rays stung his skin as he moved to a more comfortable position. His eyes twitched as the heat penetrated his eye range of the training grounds. He grunted and sat up, obscenities escaping his lips as he jumped from the tree to the ground. He walked towards the pair, hands in his pant pockets and lips in his fake smile once again.

"Sai!" Naruto beamed at him as he neared. "Want to spar with me?"

At the mention of his name, he saw Sakura's head perk up and look at him with surprise in her eyes. He looked at her blankly with the curl of his lips and nodded at Naruto's direction.

"I think I shall," he murmured as he took his fighting stance. His shirt, as small and revealing it may seem, billowed across his body. Sakura hadn't seen him more delectable than before, she mused. She shook her head of the thought and frowned at herself.

Naruto smirked at him and got ready to pounce. Sai anticipated the move and dodged before Naruto could land a punch on his stomach. He let out a hollow chuckle and raised a brow at Naruto.

"Is that the best you can do, _idiot_?"

Naruto growled and jumped his hands in fists and continuously threw punches at Sai. He can only give out a yawn as he evaded them all. Naruto, his eyes ablaze with anger, had gritted his teeth and screamed. "Fall, why don't you?" He hissed.

Sai only gave him a small smile as he pulled out his brush and painted over Naruto's face. He chuckled as he finished his work. "You look pretty in pink, Naruto."

Naruto reddened and screeched ready to pounce once again when he was held back by a deep voice. "That's enough, you two."

Sakura in tow, Kakashi appeared in front of them, his one eye shifting to the two of them in the moment of silence. With book in hand, he walked past them and relaxed against the body of the tree, his eyes surveying the group. Particularly, his eyes lingered more on Sakura's form and he shook his head.

"Let's begin with your training."

oOo

"Did you see that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in hushed tones as they walked toward their favorite place. Sakura looked at him weirdly, her brows furrowed. "Kakashi-sensei!" He said, exasperated.

"What about him?" She questioned, walking side by side with her two teammates. Sai was listening to them as he played with his brush, twirling it between his nimble fingers.

"He was checking you out!" Naruto exclaimed, his mouth wide agape. "Didn't you see?"

Sai, annoyed, grunted and turned the brush to its end, stabbing it inside his pocket. Sakura was shocked but quickly laughed it off. She shook her hands in front of her face, her cheeks flushed. "Don't joke about stuff like that, Naruto. You must have seen it wrong."

Naruto shook his head. "No! You can even ask Sai! I think he saw it too!"

Sakura looked at him coyly but expected a reply as she looked at him. "Sai?"

"I haven't noticed," he said lowly. His heart was beating rather fast as he said this. Was he… _wait,_ was he _feeling _something?

Sakura let out a strangled laugh and pointed at Naruto. "See? You were imagining things!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath and glared at Sai. "I know I wasn't. Sai is just too much of a wimp to admit it."

Sai stayed silent all the way to the restaurant.

oOo

Kakashi take a swift stroll in town, eyeing the three as they entered the restaurant nearby. His gaze took a more subtle stare towards the pink-haired woman squeezed beside his two other pupils. Yes, he had noticed her grow up into such a luscious and beautiful woman. He had also noticed that whenever he saw her, he fought the urge to ignore everything else around them and just please her in every way he can.

He closed his eyes as he pondered whether to appear in the restaurant and dine with them—resisting the urge to pounce on the woman of his ecchi dreams or wank himself off, alone while thinking of the woman of his ecchi dreams. He sighed, the latter seemed pretty tempting but as he looked at them laughing and her head thrown over her head, pink locks flying around, he knew what to do.

He ran across the street and entered a building, his eyes pointed at one direction. He neared them and smiled. "Yo!"

All three heads looked at him, their mouths full with noodles. Sakura looked quite lovely with that food in her mouth. If he could just dip down and capture that luscious mouth and suck the noodles out of her—

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" He heard Naruto ask.

He could only shake his head and asked, "May I join you this lovely evening?"

Sai raised a brow at him but scooted over—closer to Sakura and gave him the seat next to him. He sighed and plopped himself beside the dark-haired boy. This wasn't his plan. He was supposed to be beside _her_ and not _him_! He ordered himself a bowl of ramen and watched across from his seat as she devoured the food in the bowl. A smile graced his lips.

Not bad.

She looked at him, her eyes wide as her mouth widened, taking in more of the noodles. Her cheeks reddened when she saw him staring at her, the last bit of the noodle slipping inside her puckered lips creating a _plop_ sound. The soup stayed at her lips making it look shiny and wet and _red_—

He smirked at her as she took a nervous gulp.

_Not bad at all._

oOo

**End Note: **Whatever reaction you may have, please review. I crave them like an addict who craves crack so please do. _Review_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Belts Are All the Rage_

Light dawned slowly as night had passed, the loud crowing of the fowls awoke the young kunoichi from her deep slumber. Groggy eyes lazily opened as emerald specks glistened with morning tears and dew. Her hands flew to her eyes and rubbed them unconsciously as a yawn escaped her lips. She felt warm and tingly over as she fidgeted on the soft mattress of her bed. A small grin had rested on her face as she thought of the encounter she had with Sai a few days ago.

She had kept dreaming of that day, over and over again. She hadn't been tired of it as she giggled at the memory. It had been one of her good days, she had to admit. For an eighteen year old girl, she had never had any experiences in being intimate with the opposite sex. She knew that she was old enough for it but she always thought that men weren't interested in her. She was referred to as one of the "boys", they had told her.

Particularly, Kakashi-sensei had told her that when she turned sixteen.

It had been a compliment for her then, she was young and naïve and unfortunately didn't know any better but now she was a grown woman. She had desires and urges and she _knew_ she won't be able to satiate it with her own hands. She needed more. She _needed_ what Sai had to offer her.

She sighed and languidly sat up from her bed, stretching her tense muscles. She had made a grave mistake when she had been reluctant with Sai that night. He promised satisfaction, relief, and _pleasure_ and she had turned him away with her idiotic answers. She had regretted what she had done but she did not lament on what happened. She wanted it to happen again and _again_. Over and over again until she was fully happy… until they were together.

Her arms elongated above her head as she bended her body to ease her from her drowsiness. Another yawn was released from her as she scratched her back tentatively. A warm soothing bath would do her good this early in the morning. She walked slowly toward her bathroom and picked up her towel along the way. She opened the door and let herself feel the cool marble against her warm feet, sending tingles all over her body.

She suddenly remembered him.

_Kakashi-sensei._

Naruto had pointed out last night that Kakashi had not too secretively looked at her with a difference on how he usually does. Sakura was intrigued but yet had known better. What would he want with her? She wasn't specifically his type—or so he had implied over the years—so why now? She hadn't changed that much, honestly. She had just filled up in most places.

She looked down and stared at her budding chest. _Not bad_, in her opinion. She nodded her head at the thought. She had what men were attracted to, hadn't she? So why was nobody hitting on her?

She took off her clothes hastily and went underneath the shower, cleansing her off her thoughts. She needed a break. She also needed a boyfriend. _Bad._

oOo

_One_.

What was he thinking to reconsider on re-doing the events on that night? He watched the ant crawl up the bark of the tree to the middle, slowly pulling its weight up in the jagged sides of the trunk. His eyes narrowed as he focused his eyes on it, the imagery of that event repeating in his mind.

_Two_.

Another ant had come to the aid of the first ant, its antennas touching each other with each movement. Sai had thought about a relationship with his teammate for over a while now. He had pondered it through night and day and had only thought about her. He had been distracted for the past few days, he admitted, and she kept appearing in his mind. He _wanted _her, more so physically than emotionally. He mused, how can he pursue an emotional relationship when he doesn't even know what emotions were?

He needed more time to adapt on situations like this. As swiftly as he could, he drew out his kunai and threw it on the ants. He squinted his eyes and a fake smile appeared across his face. Maybe he liked the idea of a relationship with the pink-haired kunoichi… since even his sensei had taken a liking with her then, why not?

oOo

Kakashi released a sigh.

He was bored—_really _bored. And he wanted to play with a certain pink-haired student of his; a different kind of play. He again sighed as he buried his nose under the newest copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_; a young woman smiling tenderly with a man at her back, watching her from afar was on the cover. He smiled and thought how similar it was with his current dilemma with Sakura.

His back was against the broken-down headboard of his bed, pieces of tape and staples held it together. He glared at his apartment and shook his head. He had a lot of money stored but never had he thought of re-decorating his home. It was comfortable as it was and he would never change it for anything. He closed the book with a _thud_ and let out the nth sigh he had let his lips that day.

He really was pathetic.

He stood up from the mattress, the squeaks traveled to his ears like cats mewls at night and walked inside his bathroom. He faced himself in the mirror and glared at his reflection, his eyes old and weary but features younger than his age. He was handsome, he knew, underneath the mask that protected his identity but it seemed that women don't get attracted much with mysterious men.

His book lied to him. In the novel, it said that mysterious men had gotten more attention from women with their curiosities overpowering their logics but how come not one had even neared him and did _anything_? It was unfair, really. He ran agile hands through his hair and heaved a sigh. He was getting too old and the only woman that had peeked his interest so far was forbidden.

_Haruno Sakura_.

Her name rolled off his tongue like he had said it a million times over. He shook his head and got out off his night clothes. Last night was interesting with the team together at their usual place; Sai had been annoying at the most. He had utterly distanced himself from Sakura. The _bastard_!And oddly enough, Naruto wasn't much of a talker last night either.

A groan escaped his lips as he suddenly remembered what he had witnessed. She was utterly delectable as she ate the ramen as he watched. It was a sick obsession, he knew, but the way she sipped the noodle inside her mouth was gratifying. He felt full as he watched her—her soft lips red and wet as the noodle slipped inside her mouth with a soft _plop_—

Oh gods.

He needed a cold shower.

oOo

Eyes watched her walk down the street of Konoha, her eyes downcast and her hands fumbled with her red shirt as she humbly bowed her head to get anymore attention. She knew what she had gotten herself into it, it was her plan and it was going along greatly. But she didn't want _this_ kind of leering attention. Her cheeks flamed as a few of the men on the streets whistled as she walked by.

"Sakura-chan?" She heard the familiar voice of her teammate as she pulled her head up and met with his blue eyes. "What—_what_ are you wearing?"

Her cheeks darkened and she mumbled under her breath.

Naruto took a double-take and arched his brows in surprise. "_What_?"

Sakura flushed deep red and raised her hands to her face. "A skirt," she muttered darkly and turned her head away from his inquiring gaze.

"That's not a skirt, Sakura-chan," Naruto fumbled with words as he tried to look away. He _tried_ to but unfortunately, he just _can't_ from the most wonderful view she was giving him. "That looks like a belt."

She blushed even further and she felt she was redder than her shirt already. She looked around and saw men winking at her and leering with abandon. She didn't want their attention _that_ bad, right?

… _right_?

She squeaked. "Hide me, Naruto!"

He chuckled as she flung herself at him, her skirt riding up higher than it was and almost gave the men at her back nosebleeds. He took her in his arms and jumped up on the roofs of the houses. He laughed when she whined, clutching desperately on his jumpsuit.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto chirped. "If Genma—or worse, _Kakashi-sensei_ saw you in this outfit, they will downright—"

"Naruto?" Sakura intercepted his sentence sweetly. He gulped.

"Yes?" He asked as they neared the training grounds.

"Stop while you're still in one piece."

Naruto strained a laugh. "Alright, Sakura-chan."

They reached the training grounds in a short span of time and Naruto gently laid Sakura down on the plush ground, blushing as the poor excuse of a belt rode up to reach her thighs. He looked away and started to whistle.

"It's stupid of me, isn't it?" Sakura said softly. Naruto looked at her, alarmed and shook his head furiously.

"Oh no, no, it's not stupid of you, really—"

Sakura started to sob.

Naruto panicked and looked to his left and right, eyes wide as saucers. "Oh no, What to do? Ino! She would be of great help, right? _Right_!" He ran away, his feet wobbling as he dashed to get Sakura's rival but best friend as well. "I'll be back, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up and saw the blond sprinting away in haste, she choked on a giggle. "N-Naruto," she stammered. "Such an idiot." She mumbled under her breath and sighed, relaxing on the cool ground. She closed her eyes and felt a cool drift reach her thighs. A shiver came throughout her body.

"Barely dressed for training, I see."

Her eyes opened in surprise as she sat up instantly, kunai drawn to the ready. A chuckle reached her ears and she relaxed as she remembered that blank tone. "Sai," she mumbled and looked at his towering form over hers.

"Do you usually wear this or are you in lack of clothing?" He drawled as he plopped himself beside her, unusually closer that made Sakura shudder as she felt his body heat warm her through the cold.

"I have a perfectly well wardrobe, Sai." She said nonchalantly and looked at him with a raise of her brow. "And don't you see me every other training? You should know by now that I have sets of clothing that I use."

"But I'm curious," he whispered as he passed his fingers across her bare arm, a gasp escaping her lips. "What had possessed you to wear such a thing, Sakura?"

"I—" She spluttered.

"You—" Sai leaned in on her and gave her neck a gentle lick earning him a moan from her. "I'll tell you what made you wear this today, Sakura." Sai smirked at her as he took her wrist and sprawled her on top of his lower body. "You _want _me to want _you_." He said as he traced the outline of her breasts through her shirt.

She groaned and tried to get away from him, _really_ but her body wanted his touch again. His voice sent her spiraling to highs she tried to achieve. She wanted…

"Sakura?"

Her gaze landed to the man standing in front of them, his dark eye fixed on Sakura as she felt her body go numb.

"_Kakashi-sensei_."

oOo

**End Note: **Hmm… I sense impending doom on my part. _Review_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_In Which She Was Ignored_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She gasped as she scrambled off of Sai in haste, his eyes unreadable as he scrutinized the man before them. He glared at the intrusion but gave a nod of acknowledgment. He looked at Sakura enigmatically and stood up, walking away.

Sakura blushed darkly and bowed at Kakashi, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, sensei, it's not what it looks like—"

As much as Kakashi wanted to tear Sai a new one, he had no right over what had been done. Sakura was only his student and what she does outside of training and in other means of her personal life was not his responsibility. He let out a sigh and nonchalantly waved it off.

"It's nothing, Sakura," he murmured indifferently. "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura's blush deepened when Kakashi raised a brow at her current attire as he waited for her response. She hated that day to the very core of her existence. Why she had thought of that silly plan was beyond her but as of she was wearing it, she had to ignore it as much as she can and train with it on.

"Naruto, he—" Sakura took a large gulp of breath and wobbled on her feet.

"Sakura-chan!"

Her bubbly, energetic comrade had appeared with a flushed Ino on his wake. Her face flushed with irritation as she looked upon her friend, tirelessly watching her toes as they neared. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto repeated. "I brought Ino-pig for you!"

Sakura's cheeks reddened as Kakashi raised a brow at her. "Whatever for, Naruto?"

"Why, for Sakura-chan, of course!" Naruto piped, his eyes widening. "And you're not crying anymore!" He pointed at her happily, turning to the frustrated yet confused Ino.

"Clearly," Sakura muttered under her breath. Ino grunted in annoyance and punched Naruto at the right side of his head causing the blond to yelp in pain.

"Idiot," she seethed and looked at Sakura. "Are you sure you're okay, Sakura?"

She nodded and gave a wry smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ino nodded and gave her a smile before walking off leaving a wailing Naruto at her wake. Naruto complained to her. His blue eyes wide and pleaded at her to avenge him to Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes and she instantaneously forgot about her outfit.

However, Kakashi hadn't.

At the course of their training, he couldn't take his eyes away from the pink-haired kunoichi. Each swish of her short skirt had him jumping away from his skin, his eye widening and his breath hitching. And worse yet for the silver-haired jounin was every time she would turn to him and smile, he couldn't help but ravish her right then and there in front of Naruto and Sai.

He wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Lust was really out of the question in terms with his student. It was taboo; it was _Sakura Haruno_.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He heard her melodic voice. "Let's take a break, I'm tired!"

"Sakura-chan's right!" Naruto piped in gleefully. "Let's go to Ichiraku!"

Sai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Sai?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh hush, Naruto," Sakura lightly chided him. "Leave Sai alone."

With that, Kakashi raised a brow at her curiously. It was a first that Sakura had protected the unfeeling artist in any way. Something was definitely up with two of his students. He looked at the smirking artist and he felt his eyebrow shot towards his hairline in shock. Something was _definitely _going on between them.

"Ugly's right, Idiot," Sai drawled uncaringly.

… _or maybe not_.

Sakura flushed and shot glares at the back of the dark-haired artist. Kakashi felt a smirk tug at the sides of his lips as he opened his new copy of Jiraiya's book, "Make-out Tactics: Unleashed". Yes, the only copy of the epilogue for the new release. For _him_.

Life was good.

He nodded his head to his students and said in a nonchalant voice, "I'll treat you to some ramen."

Naruto's jaw dropped down to ground inelegantly, Sakura's eyes widened, and Sai stayed impassive but with a quirk of his brow. Was something wrong with what he said?

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura took a step towards him and he felt her gentle fingers caressing his forehead. He flinched and cursed inwardly at his reaction with just her touch. "Are you alright?"

"He doesn't look like it!" Naruto twittered. "Doesn't like it too!"

Sai snorted and turned to look at Sakura, his eyes darkened. Kakashi noticed this and his eyes narrowed slowly at the attention the emotionless artist was giving to Sakura. It wasn't right for him to get protective over her but he was and _damn it_—he didn't like that Sai was noticing Sakura a little _too _much.

"Do you want me treat you guys or not?" He asked irately, starting to walk away with book in hand.

He subsequently heard Naruto follow him with a loud, "_Yosh_!" and Sakura's giggle reaching his hearing and giving him shivers down his spine. He didn't like what he was suddenly feeling over the medic-nin and he wanted to stop it while he still can because—he looked back towards the trio following him and saw her smile at him with those beautiful green eyes and wet pink lips…

_He was doomed._

oOo

The sound of footsteps carried along the deserted streets of Konoha as the three chuunins walked with a slump over their steps. Their sensei had left them again before the bill was given and it left the trio to compensate what they ate. Clearly, their sensei hadn't changed one bit when it came to paying.

"Kakashi-sensei _promised_!" Naruto whined as he strolled slowly with his hands deep inside his pockets. "He _promised_!"

"He technically did not," Sai retorted back with a twist of his mouth. "And it was quite wise of him considering the expense."

"Are you complimenting his escape?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "You're crazy!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, irritated. "Stop it, you two."

"Crazy?" Sai felt a tug at the side of his lips. "What's crazy is that you still won't gain the affection of Ugly even if you _died_."

"You take that back!" Naruto all but screamed at the dark-haired guy. His blue eyes ablaze with anger as he stopped on his tracks, his hands formed into fists.

"_Naruto_…"

"What if I don't?" Sai challenged, his lips forming into a smirk.

"_Sai_…"

"I'll beat you up to a pulp!" Naruto yelled and was close to punching Sai when Sakura went in front of the smirking artist.

"_Stop it_!" She screeched and her eyes narrowed at Naruto.

He took a step back and blinked in confusion. "Sakura-chan…"

Sai even raised both brows at her in surprise.

"Stop bickering like fools and… and _ugh_!" She exclaimed, frustrated. "_Idiots_!"

She stomped away from the gawking men, leaving them watching her as she turned around a corner.

Naruto blinked, baffled. "What's her problem?"

oOo

**End Note: **Mou, I am so sorry for the late update. I've been preoccupied lately but at least I updated, ne? Please review and I'll really, _really _try to update as soon. As. Possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_To Screw or Not To Screw_

"Sakura-chan!"

It was the same old day, the same old routine in which Sakura was tired of. She was walking down towards the training grounds for their usual training when Naruto called unto her with a big grin on his face. She inquisitively looked at him.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me we don't have any training today!" He piped happily. She felt her eye twitch at the news. She woke up early for_—nothing_?

"And—" She felt her lips tug into a strained smirk. "Where is he going?"

"He's asked on for a two day mission!" Naruto exclaimed with a broad smile. "No training for two days, Sakura-chan!"

She twitched.

She should be happy, really, but apparently, she was just getting more annoyed. No training meant more duty in the hospital. She sighed. She loved being a medic-nin but at times, it was just too tiring. She needed a break from all of it and she had almost wished that she was with Kakashi in his mission.

"Let's go to Ichiraku!" Naruto was hyped up today—for too much, Sakura irately noted—and he tugged at her wrist. "Sai is waiting for us!"

"Sai?" She blushed lightly at the mention of her dark-haired teammate. Was she ready to face him yet?

Naruto nodded and tugged at her wrist again. "Come on!"

Sakura obliged and walked side by side with the blond in the course of the streets filled with busy people. She had already been nervous of facing Sai in their training but at least they would be too distracted to recount what had happened yesterday but now… She was going to face him in Ichiraku where she doesn't have any choice but to talk to him or else Naruto would notice something odd going on with them.

She closed her eyes tightly as they neared the ramen stand.

"Idiot," a deep, masculine voice sneaked to her hearing as Naruto let go of her wrist.

"Stop calling me an idiot, you—you _fag_!" Naruto screeched, annoyed. Sakura felt a giggle escape her lips as she opened her eyes. There, seated at the middle of the stand was Sai. She grumbled inwardly at the thought that she didn't have a choice but to sit beside him.

Sai wisely closed his mouth shut and watched her closely as she took a seat at his left side. Naruto stayed at his right and ordered a bowl of ramen gleefully. She ordered the same and coyly glanced at him. He smiled at her.

"So Sai," Naruto muttered from a mouthful of noodles. "I heard that you're going to go with Ino for a mission."

Sakura stilled.

"Yeah," Sai grinned. "I bet it would be an interesting one."

Naruto guffawed, bits of noodles spitting out from his open mouth. He nodded his head and engulfed more of his bowl full of soup. Sai smirked and glanced at Sakura's frozen form. The curve of his mouth widened. The seed of want was finally planted, Sai thought as he edged closer to the kunoichi.

They finished after a few minutes with Naruto ordering more ramen. Sakura smiled lightly and told both of them that she was to head home. Naruto grinned at her and said his goodbye. Sai however, had asked her if he could walk her to her house.

Sakura blushed. "Uh, sure."

It had been an interesting walk from the ramen stand to her house; she thought and took the comforting silence with ease. She stole quick glances to her teammate and watched as he blankly walked her to her destination. She didn't mind that he was quiet, not really, but what she did mind was that he wouldn't even _look_ at her.

Something _did_ happen between them, right?

So why would he act like nothing had happened?

Frustration started to creep towards the back of her mind and she huffed. Sai, taking note of the sudden change of her aura, _finally_ looked at her with an arch of his brow.

"Anything the matter, ugly?" He asked with carelessness edged in his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and spotted her house not too far away. She can finally leave this emotionless guy alone and eat her beloved ice cream while watching sappy movies. That thought rendered not too happy memories regarding her mother who probably was wasting away on her couch, drinking sake and smoking cigars, at that exact moment.

She didn't like the lifestyle her mother has but she wasn't to judge. She didn't have a sane and comfortable lifestyle either, she mused. She stopped and turned to look at Sai with a strained smile.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said with a wave. "See you!"

She was close to running inside her house in hopes of ignoring him for the rest of the week; however a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the warmth of a male body. She looked up confusedly at Sai's smiling face and gritted her teeth.

"_What_?" She hissed.

"You didn't think that I actually _just_ wanted to walk you home now, Sa_ku_ra." He piped in a sing-song voice. "I have big plans for tonight."

"Sai—" Sakura didn't get the chance to finish as she was backed up towards the wall of her house. She squealed in surprise as he captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. His hands were on her hip and wrists as she was hoisted up to him, her heat rested snugly on his leg. She moaned at the friction of his rough pants to her covered core.

"Sakura," he groaned and bit lightly at the crook of her neck. She arched and moaned. "I _waited_ for so long to feel you again…"

Sakura mumbled incoherently under her breath and she just _couldn't_ think! Sai was doing marvels to her body and every touch of his hands on her bare skin sent her spiraling to a new kind of heated bliss. His fingers trailed from the edge of her skirt to the underside of her breasts. Her breath hitched as he grasped one of her mounds in his palm and squeezed.

"S-Sai…" She dimly registered that they were still out in the streets where _anyone_ could see their display of affection—or so she liked to think. "S-stop," she stammered as he played with her tout nipple, stiff from his ministrations.

"Stop, Haruno?" He grinned and gently bit her earlobe as he whispered. "Do you _really _want to?"

She needed to but as much as she liked to think it as that, she didn't want to. She wanted it too much to give up so easily but Naruto—_Kakashi_—it wasn't right. She tried to pry his hands off of her but was a failed attempt. Sai chuckled darkly.

"Haruno," he smirked. "I'll give you an offer you _certainly_ cannot refuse."

Sakura stopped her squirming and took a glimpse of the hidden meaning of his words in his eyes. Intense, dark, and _lustful_.

"What do you say that we embark on something totally different… an experiment of some sort?" He smiled at her and slowly tugged her down to his lips, his lips crushing on her own. He licked her lips and gently bit, she gasped. He pulled back and trapped her with his body against the rough wall.

He grinded himself against her and let her feel the growing bulge straining inside his pants. She gasped at the strain bumping across her thighs. "_Purely physical_…"

oOo

**End Note: **The shortness is bothersome. Eek, I'm sorry for the late update _again_. College has been hectic. So anyway, _please review_. I like hearing from you guys. You always make my day. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Pour Me Some Sake_

His hands against her heated skin—

She tightly closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

—he leaned in and took her earlobe in between his lips and gently sucked.

She gasped at the sensation.

"So what do you think, _Sakura_?" He asked breathily and took in her flustered state. A smile found its way to his lips and added under his breath, "I know you've been waiting for this."

Had she been waiting for this?

The arch of her back indicated that she has. "S-Sai…" She moaned as she felt his hands trail from her hips and rest under her skirt. She knew this was something she had always needed but was that what she wanted all along?

Wheels in her head started to turn. Logic had finally kicked in; she rationalized as she tried to push the artist away. "S-Sai… _stop_."

A laugh churned from him as he looked at her darkly. He reminded her so much of the Uchiha… but she knew it was wistful thinking. The Uchiha hadn't come back from his quest of revenge since four years ago. And she moved on. She didn't need Sasuke. Not anymore. But the feeling of unease wouldn't leave her thoughts alone and a feeling of apprehension settled itself on the pits of her stomach. Confused, she tugged at his arm and deftly twisted away from his arms.

His laughter died down and he smirked at her. "What's the matter now, Haruno?"

"I'm—" Sakura breathed. "I'm not ready, Sai."

He frowned as he slowly let go of her wrists. "I thought you wanted this, Haruno?" He softly murmured. Sakura looked down and her brows furrowed in confusion. He gently laid her down on her feet and took a step back to look at her properly.

She looked helpless. She looked_ weak._ Haruno Sakura wasn't weak. Sakura was determined, she was strong, and she was someone Sai respected for her intelligence and wit. But at the moment, as she fidgeted under his scrutiny, he knew she had changed somehow. Had their encounter weeks ago change her?

"I—" She stammered. "I don't know."

Sai didn't want to acknowledge the soft side Sakura was showing at the moment. He gritted his teeth and turned away swiftly. He started to walk away when he heard her call out softly, "Can you wait?"

Sai stilled for a moment. He turned his head barely at the side and whispered, "I'm not sure if you're still going to consider it when you find out about him, Sakura."

With that, he faded at the night's darkness.

oOo

_What did he mean by that?_

Sakura gently plopped down on her soft mattress as thoughts plagued her mind.

_Him?_

Who's 'him'? Sakura turned on her front side and rested her chin against her palm with a sigh. Konoha men—especially Sai—were obviously delusional that they start thinking of imaginary "him" or whoever that person could be. Because _seriously_, who would whisk Haruno Sakura away?

Nobody.

Because she was just an ordinary kunoichi without the charms of Hyuuga Hinata, the beauty of Yamanaka Ino, and the feisty femininity of Temari—she was just Haruno Sakura, the medic nin with strange pink hair.

If she had the chance, she would want every bit of attributes the women she looked up to had. She wanted to be the perfect kunoichi. She wanted to be perfect for somebody.

She sighed and rolled on the bed, her palms stretched out in front of her and her chin rested on the plush mattress squarely.

"Maybe—"

She murmured to herself.

"I should experiment with other girls."

oOo

"Hit me with another sake, old man!" Sakura shouted obscenely loud inside the bar. She gently swayed on her seat and her hair was tousled. Her face was tinted red with a blush and her lips were wet and swollen. It was evident that she was already drunk. "I said _now_, old man!"

The girl at the counter frowned at her. "I'm not an old man, Sakura."

Sakura looked up blearily and squealed as she waved her hand about. "S-sorry about that, Ayame-chan!"

Ayame sighed and poured her another cup of sake. "Sakura, you're drunk."

"I know!" Sakura grinned widely at her. "Isn't it just _lovely_?"

Ayame shook her head at the kunoichi and her brows furrowed. "Kakashi won't be here to bring you home, you know."

Sakura pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. "I don't need _that_ old man."

"Apparently, you do," Ayame retorted back dryly. "You never get yourself drunk with him here."

"Yes, I do!" Sakura cried out exasperatedly. "Kakashi doesn't control me, he _doesn't_!"

Ayame bit her lip and shook her head as she proceeded to clean the once drunk-free Ichiraku stand. She made a move to walk behind the stand when Sakura exclaimed, "Men are all pigs!"

"Like Ino?" Ayame raised an amused brow.

"No!" Sakura gritted her teeth. "They're worst than Ino! Ino is tolerable but those _men_—"

Ayame smiled. "What happened?"

"Kakashi is a bastard," Sakura murmured darkly under her breath. "He confuses me a lot and so does Sai—he thinks he can just make me some personal sex slave or something—"

Ayame's eyes widened as she took a step closer at Sakura's swiveling figure. "Come again?"

But too late.

Sakura's head already smashed itself on the hard wood of the table.

oOo

A blob of blond hair bounced through the foggy night as the figure carried a light form, snuggling closer to the warmth she was enveloped in. The blond let out a tired sigh as he neared their destination. He gently pried the arms encircled around his neck and carried the figure in his arms.

"Sakura-chan," the voice of Naruto carried through the dead silence of the night. "Sakura-chan, wake up!"

A mumble was the response to his gentle prying. Naruto groaned and carried her to the front door of her small abode. He frowned and softly laid her down to the side and shook her. "Sakura, where's your key?"

Sakura blinked as she tried to focus on his face. She scowled and tried to push him away. "Go away, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto confusedly looked at her with his mouth agape. "Sakura-chan—it's me, Naruto…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and the blur of the alcohol and moonlight unfocused her eyes. She grinned softly. "Shut up, Kakashi-sensei," she mumbled. "You left me alone…" She hiccupped quietly. "… with _Sai_."

She moved her hands into empty hand gestures. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion. _What was she saying_?

"_Purely physical_," she scoffed. "That's what he said."

She gently swayed and faced her door. She grasped the knob tightly and broke it. It swung open as she pushed it resignedly. "Kakashi-sensei," she slurred as she walked inside with wobbly legs. Naruto followed quietly behind her.

"I've noticed you, you know," Sakura murmured with a soft laugh. "Like Naruto, I did notice."

She plopped herself down on her couch and her chest heaved up and down in exhaustion. "_I finally noticed_…"

Naruto watched her as she fell asleep with her hands dangling at the side of the couch. He frowned.

"Something isn't right."

**oOo**

**End Note: **GAH! I know! Late update! But hey, I have good news! I have a challenge for you all. **Check out my profile for more details about the challenge** and maybe you can win the **prize** (whatever it is)! Enter it, I dare you! _Giggle._


End file.
